musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Video Phone
Video Phone is the thirteenth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her third studio album I Am... Sasha Fierce. It was released on November 18, 2008. A remix of the song, featuring American singer Lady Gaga, was released on September 22, 2009. Lyrics Shawty, whatcha name is? Them hustlas keep on talkin' They like the way I'm walkin' You saying that you want me? So press record, I’ll let you film me On your video phone (Make a cameo) Tape me on your video phone (I can handle you) Watch me on your video phone (On your video, video) If you want me, you can watch me on your video phone I love how you approach me Fresh white, with your pants, hanging grown man low Everything you sayin' soundin’ good to me No need to convince me anymore Swagger, it's right, one blade is tight And I smell your cologne in the air Baby, you doin' somethin' right You just cancelled every other man here You say you love my bag, and the color of my nails You can see that I got it goin' on I wanna make sure you remember me So I'm gon' leave my number on your video phone I got no time for frontin' I know just what I’m wantin' If it's gonna be you and me When I call, they better see me on your video screen Them hustlas keep on talkin' They like the way I'm walkin' You saying that you want me? So press record, I’ll let you film me On your video phone (Make a cameo) Tape me on your video phone (I can handle you) Watch me on your video phone (On your video, video) If you want me, you can watch me on your video phone You a cutie You should let me put you in my movies Do shoot into a star of your own hit song We can shoot the video right here on my cellphone I never seen a smile so pretty I need to know I'll always have you wit' me So take your picture on my video phone You can pick your own song And you could be the only one I know you like that Turn you into a star? I got it like that Like that, baby, don't fight it 'Cause when I miss your call, I hit you right back On my video phone Them hustlas keep on talkin' They like the way I'm walkin' You saying that you want me? So press record, I’ll let you film me On your video phone (Make a cameo) Tape me on your video phone (I can handle you) Watch me on your video phone (On your video, video) If you want me, you can watch me on your video phone You know them G's, they be hollerin', 'specially them hot ones Brooklyn, Atlanta, Houston, to New Orleans When they see me, they be like "Yo B, let me call you" You breakin' my focus, boy, you cute and you ballin' You like it when I shake it? Shawty on a mission, what your name is? What? You want me naked? If you likin' this position you can tape it On your video phone Hustla keep on talkin' You like the way it's poppin' You sayin' that you want me Press record and baby, film me On your video phone (Make a cameo) Tape me on your video phone (I can handle you) Watch me on your video phone (On your video, video) If you want me, you can watch me on your video phone Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:I Am... Sasha Fierce